Demons of the Caribbean
by stargazer528
Summary: Kagome is traveling from Japan to the Caribbean Islands when her ship is taken over by a band of vicious pirates.  Kagome is captured and starts to form an escape plan but, what happens when the captain begins in take a certain interest in her.


**Demons of the Caribbean **

Kagome is traveling from Japan to the Caribbean Islands when her ship is taken over by a band of vicious pirates. Kagome is captured and starts to form an escape plan but, what happens when the captain begins in take a certain interest in her along with some of the crew. R&R **please no flames **SessxKag

**Chapter 1: A Pirate named Sesshomaru**

Kagome Hiragurshi lived in Japan for almost 19years of her life and now she was being forced to move to a whole new place called the Caribbean. Now she didn't mind living on a topical island, but the fact was the she had to move away from all her friends and, she had to learn a whole new language called English because apparently the people on the islands didn't speak Japanese.

'_I can't believe that I have to move to a whole to country just to meet this guy what was his name? Oh yes that's right Naraku Winston. I can't believe Dad is making me marry a guy that I've never met. ARGGG stupid arranged marriages. Man my life sucks. I wish someone would just take me away from it all.'_

There's an old saying 'Be careful what you wish for' and that's exactly what happened to Kagome.

One minute Kagome is hanging out in her room below deck and the next she hears shouting and canons being fired.

'_What the hell is going on here?' _She ran up to the deck and witnessed something she never thought she would see. Pirates! That's right pirates; with their earrings and their swords and other piraty belongings **(Yeah that's right I said piraty got a problem with it well too bad). **

Now Kagome was not someone you would want to piss off; even though her parents are always telling her 'you need to act more lady like' or 'Why can't you be more feminine like your sister and mother instead of acting like a boy' the last one always got to her, but she didn't care… very much.

Kagome came back to reality only to find that her crew was losing badly.

'_Ah crap now I gotta save the day'_ Kagome thought as she grabbed a sword from a near by dead sailor. You see when Kagome was younger she didn't play dress up or dolls like the rest of the girls oh no she played whatever the boys did. For example, Kagome learned how to sword fight from her older brother Souta, how to do hand-to-hand combat from her cousin Kagaromaru, and other fighting styles from other boys her in village. They didn't mind teaching her; in fact they thought it was cool that a _**girl**_ wanted to learn how to fight.

Kagome jumped out of her hiding place and started slashing all the pirates in sight; as it turns out a lot of the pirates were killed by the sailors, but there were still some left. She jumped left, then right, then left again and the amazing thing was, she was doing all this fighting while in a dress and never once tearing it maybe getting some stray blood on it but, never tearing it. It's too bad that after awhile Kagome began to tire out and eventually grew sloppy in her performance; that's how she got caught. Some pirate came from behind her and wrapped his arms around the petite woman ceasing her movements.

"Well, ain't you a feisty little one eh and pretty too."

"Get you filthy, disgusting hands off me you damn pirate."

"Ho ho looks like she's got a mouth" Kagome started kicking, biting, and clawing the man that held her.

"OW! Damn it and you have a temper to match. Guess that means I'll just have to hold you tighter then won't I" the pirate said squeezing her tighter.

"AHHH! Remove yourself from my person before I go all medieval on your ass and send you down to Davy Jones Locker you flea bitten bastard!"

"Looks like your going to have trouble with this one Kouga" a voice projected from the crowds.

"That's ok, I like a challenge" said the one that was apparently called Kouga

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled a new voice from the crowd. The mob of bandits cleared a path for this voice.

As he stepped threw Kagome marveled at this man; he was tall probably about 6ft or 6'1" with strange long silver hair that reached all the way to his calf. What Kagome noticed the most were his bold golden eyes that seemed to intensify in the sun. He had pointed ears telling Kagome that he was a demon, on his smooth, but slightly tan, face he had five demon markings; there were four magenta strips, two on each cheek, then in the center of his forehead was a purple crescent moon. He wore a white shirt that was slightly open, a very dark blue vest, a black sash, black trousers, and a pair of simple black boots, but who could forget the sword that was dangling from his hip on his left side.

"Don't make me ask again. What happened here?"

"Sesshomaru it seems that most of our men here were taken over." A man, with short black hair that was pulled into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck with striking dark blue almost purple eyes, said.

"Well… I don't see any of the crew alive so who was it?" the one called Sesshomaru

"It was this small thing right here." Kouga said throwing Kagome towards his captain.

This gave the Captain time to look over the girl in his possession; she had long black wavy hair that had a tint of blue to it when the sunlight hit it just right, her eyes were a deep ocean blue that right now seemed to look like a brewing hurricane with all the anger she was feeling. Her complexion was pale yet it had a slight tan to it, probably from hanging around on the deck to long, her neck was long and graceful, her legs were also long and slender; she was flushed a little bit from all the fighting she had been doing and Sesshomaru suspected that Kouga probably almost crushed her in one of his 'hugs'. Her dress was a simple red dress that had no decorations on it and all she wore for jewelry was a simple silver crescent moon dangling from a shiny silver chain. It looked like it was worth a lot, so he decided that he would take it, along with the girl, and see what he could get for it **(Don't worry he's not going to sell Kagome)**. Sesshomaru started circling her and checking her out.

"Stop circling me, what were you a vulture in another life?" Kagome said sarcastically angry. Sesshomaru stopped.

"What's your name girl?"

"Kagome. Kagome Hiragurshi and yours?"

"Captain Sesshomaru Tashio of the Demon Pirates" 


End file.
